


A Letter to Keep you Company

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Waiting on my love to return [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: Sherlock writes a letter to her deployed army doctor.





	A Letter to Keep you Company

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series now.

My John,

You said only four months as though it would be the easiest thing in the world to wait. Patience is not one of my strong suits, my brave soldier. You know this but never the less, I will wait patiently because it is you that is asking me to do such a tedious and dull act. You're lucky I love you, John Watson.

And you were correct. Mycroft did not just "drop by" for a cup of tea. He came to scold me. I did not do anything to illegal, mind you. Just a smidge of breaking and entering. It was not my fault that I did not see the red light on the museum security cameras blinking. If I had, I would've given them a three finger salute and stuck my tongue out. Before you text back and scold me, now that my darling big nosed brother scolded me for you as well. I heard the question "what would John think" so many times. I'm starting to consider getting a bracelet made with the letters W.W.J.T. You're fairly intelligent. I'm sure you can figure out what it means. Shouldn't be too challenging. 

There have been no interesting murders. Molly, however has bedded a new lover and she will not stop talking about him. Everytime I chat with her, it's always "he so romantic" or "he's just darling isn't he?" She has not introduced us yet and I cannot wait to see who she picked this time. Have you noticed she has a liking for closeted gay men? Truly, it's quite odd.

I keep thinking about the ring that hides within that black silk box. Do you have a matching one? Are we suppose to have matching ones? I have no idea how any of this marriage thing works and if I did, I'd probably delete it. Just know this, if it has a heart or an infinity symbol, I will refuse to wear it. You have been warned.

I miss you terribly. Most times when I actually sleep, I wake with my arms outstretched towards you. It hurts when I realize you're not here with me. You're out protecting our home and saving lives. I am proud of you. I am terrified though. The war you fight is becoming much worse. Please, for me, stay safe. I love you and I don't think I could handle loosing you. I know I couldn't. 

With my all my love,

Your almost fiance

P.S  
There is tea in the canister I sent with this letter. A little bit of London all your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love with comments and kudos. You guys give me motivation to write. 
> 
> Xxx


End file.
